


This is Some Domestic S**t, Dude

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Living Together, M/M, baby ian is sick, domestic!Mickey, domestic!ian, mickey takes care of ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic!mickey caring for Ian? Please?:D<br/>Ian is sick so Mickey takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Some Domestic S**t, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> this is sooo late and i apologize :(

The door slammed behind him as Mickey entered the studio apartment he and his boyfriend shared. As he took off his work boots and jacket, Mickey heard muffled coughing from his bedroom. Confused he called out, “Ian? That you?” All he got for a response was a grunt and a bit of sniffing.  
“Hey, I thought you worked ‘til 10 tonight.” Mickey stated, climbing onto the bed.  
Ian turned onto his back. “Felt like shit all day and Ronnie said I looked like I was dying. He gave the rest of the day off.”  
“How long you been here like this?”  
“I don’t know.” Ian grabbed his phone to check the time, it was 9:45. “Like, 10 hours? Maybe a little less.”  
“What- why- Ian, you serious?! That long? You coulda called and I-”  
“And what,” Ian said rubbing his already red nose. “You know your boss isn’t gonna let ya have another day off this month. It’s not that bad.”  
Mickey gave him an unconvinced stare and touched his forehead. “You feel like the fuckin’ sun, man.” Mickey got up muttering ‘Not that bad my ass’ on his way to the bathroom.  
A few minutes later, the older man walked back into with room with a few Aleve, a glass of water and a bag of peas. “Here.” Mickey said, placing the Aleve in the redhead’s hand. Ian nodded as a thank you, gratefully taking the pills and water.  
Lying back, Ian put the peas on his head closed his eyes. A moment passed before he heard footsteps along the wooden floor, then felt the bed tip and Mickey’s head on his chest.  
“I don’t want you gettin’ sick cause of me, Mick.” Ian muttered, loving the relief the coldness was giving him.  
“Shut up, douchebag and go to sleep. Milkovich’s don’t get sick, anyway, so don’t worry about it. ”  
Ian smiled because he could name several occasions when the thug next to him had gotten so sick, he couldn’t move. Mickey also grinned a bit, knowing what he was thinking. Just as Ian was drifting into unconsciousness, Mickey tightened his arm around Ian’s midsection. He didn’t care if he got sick or not, he would do anything for the man he loved (not that he would admit it often).


End file.
